choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Paolo
Paolo, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, is an intern of Blaire Hall and one of Bookish Sister's love interests. He makes his first appearance in ''Book 2'', Chapter 3. Appearance Paolo has tanned skin, short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears large rectangular glasses with black frames, as well as a navy blue blazer over a white shirt. Personality Paolo takes his job too seriously. He is an ambitious young man who will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, even if it means sabotaging his competition. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 3: London Calling * Chapter 7: Reality Bytes * Chapter 10: Royal Pain Newlyweds * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse #LoveHacks Book 2 * Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing Relationships Blaire Hall Paolo is an intern of Blaire Hall. Paolo has always looked up to Blaire. Bookish Sister Paolo and Bookish Sister were competing for the role to become Blaire Hall's intern in Book 2. When he and Bookish Sister first met, he was mean to her. Later, he apologized for how he acted towards the Bookish Sister and took her out to the pub. Then he revealed that he was threatened by her and thought that he might not get the chance to become an intern. He admitted that he has a crush on her. The next day, the Bookish Sister couldn't find her badge and Paolo left her a note saying that it's not personal, it's business. He stole her badge so she couldn't get in the building. After Paolo either wins/loses the internship and Bookish Sister storms off, he runs after her asking for forgiveness, but doesn't express true regret for his actions. He sees nothing wrong with what he did, revealing his disillusioned view of the business world. Bookish Sister cuts ties with him forever. In Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, Chapter 3, Bookish Sister ran into Blaire Hall and Paolo. Paolo invites Bookish sister to dinner to talk and he is sorry for what he did (premium scene). Bookish Sister has a choice to forgive him or get back at him. They parted ways after that. Other Looks Paolo shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Trivia * Paolo makes a cameo appearance in #LoveHacks, Book 2, Chapter 3. * He makes an appearance in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, Chapter 3. * The name Paolo is of Latin and Greek origin, which means "rock" or "stone". Paolo is the Italian version of the name Peter. * Prior to The Junior, Book 1, Paolo was the only villain who was also a love interest. Nathan was also a love interest revealed to be a villain. Prince Barlow from Across the Void was also introduced as a love interest but subsequently revealed to be a villain. ** However, unlike Nathan, the player has the chance to forgive him and subsequently redeem him if they accept his offer to go to dinner and talk. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Not-Meant-to-Be